Khalida Ozera
Khalida comes from a powerful witch family,which consists of only witches and wizards. Their pure magic has been growing stronger with each generation and in Khalida's family she is the strongest one. Lavandale was a town full of witches,as well as some werewolves who were living peacefully with the others. Khalida was a happy child and loved playing in the woods nearby,as well as with the other kids in town. She loved her parents and they loved her even more. Her father taught her to read and write,and her mother was helping her with her magic. When Khalida was 9, her brother Joseph was born. She helped her parents with him and entertained him with magic. Two years later, her other brother James was born. Khalida took good care of them both. As she was growing up, her parents were teaching her even more things. Her father taught her how to throw knives, how to use bow and arrows and even swords. Her mother,on the other hand, taught her how to dance and sing. Khalida also learnt Latin and French. She read a lot of books and lots of different spells. Since her friends were getting married around the age of 19, she stopped going out with them and just stayed at home with her family. When she was 20,she decided to leave her hometown for a while. Khalida visited a lot of towns,mountains and places no one has ever been to. She met new people along the way. Even men who were her lovers but many of them had to be killed for different reasons. She came back home few months before her 24-th birhtday. Her parents were more than happy to see her but not only because she was home. They wanted her to get married to a wizard but since she was their firstborn they gave her 1 year to decide. If she hadn't got married until her 25-th birthday, they would take away her magic. Khali was furious and that's when Mariana found her. The witch agreed to help the queen. When they got back to the castle, Khalida stayed in a room on the upper floors,where no one else was living. On the day that Mariana got super crazy, Khali made her fall asleep and killed everyone in the palace except for Charles Ozera. She was loyal to him even when she killed his family, so she locked him in the dungeons. On the funeral, Charles showed himself and after Mariana was locked up, he said goodbye to Khalida and she left the palace. During Mariana's execution, Khalida was watching and when she met Fae and the ghosts, they left the town together. The group met Diego Dela Vega and his friend Renzo in the town where they stayed. Khali and Renzo were teasing each other from the very beginning and soon became lovers. Her life was perfect then. She had her freedom,a firey man by her side and her new friends too. But one day she had a thought and decided to try and make the ghosts permanantly visible. All of them went to see if it was truly possible. First it was Gloria, then Lexie, then Ariana, Christian and Kellin. Khali and Renzo's relationship was short but passionate. The two had similar characters and powers, and it wasn't long before Khali started falling for his irresistable smile and magic tricks. She told Lexie about her feelings towards the wizard and the ghost encouraged her to tell Renzo. The witch did so and their first kiss took place in the woods while the group of friends was having a bonfire. The two started having a sexual relationship not long after. In time, Khali's liking became loving and she often spent the nights with Eric. He was her rock after the long and exhausting use of black magic even though she never admitted her love. After Ariana and Christian's resurrection, Khali got sick and slowly started turning into glass from the inside. She only told Diego about this since he saw her spit blood and glass in the sink in one of the bathrooms. After the king's permission to stay in the castle for the night, Khalida went to her room but the black magic continued spreading through her body making her walk around the castle like a somnambule. When she went back to her room to sleep, she turned to glass completely. In the morning, Diego went looking for her after she didn't show up to leave along their friends. Renzo tried to stop the built up heat in her body by cooling her down which led to a small part of her heart being broken. Fae went to find Elsa Henselgrafen who helped remove the black magic from Khali's body. When the witch woke up, she froze all the ghosts and by that stopped Mariana from killing Charles. Her love for Renzo and the memory of it were temporarily gone. She also saw her destiny which showed her she had to make the king's family whole again. So she kissed Charles goodbye without regrets. Later, when she went with Dominic to take Jane from Renzo's place, her memories of her love for him came back but she didn't tell him anything so that she could think about it all before confessing and eventually ruining his good memories with her and their 26 years long friendship. After leaving the castle, Diego and Renzo got kidnapped, and Khalida, Ariana and Fae went to princess Megumi's castle to find them. The castle was immune to magic,so they had no powers there but still could fight off the guards and save their friends. Khalida wrote to Charles Ozera to come and take care of the mad princess. With him was also Mariana's ghost which was trapped in the castle. Charles got the princess' army which had supernatural powers. After that he and Khali had a romantic moment. When she got to Grande's house she said she wanted to stay with them and said goodbye to Renzo,Diego and Fae. Fire girl helped the twins with the shop and walked around the streets to advertise their flowers. In the meantime,she had become the king's mistress and she spent the nights with him. She started getting closer to him to fulfil her destiny and change the world. They even spent Easter together with Grande,Elsa,Felipe and Austin. After Khalida confessed to Charles she loved him, he didn't say anything which made her angry and sad and decided to not visit him for a while.When he finally admitted that he felt the same way, she stayed with him at the palace. Sadly, one day as she was with Grande, his father showed up and by accident Charles killed him. Khali forgave him,as she was still feeling guilty for killing his mother and siblings. On his birthday,she made his whole family of ghosts visible. Charles' birthday present was the baby they made, Dominic Ozera. A week later there had been an attack over the palace and Charles nearly died. He proposed to Khalida and she said yes. The red haired went to her old hometown,which was destroyed by the vampire Elijah and everyone there was killed,including her mother and brothers. She used her magic to build up a golden temple and successfully brought people to inhabit Lavandale. Dominic had visited them often but Khali could never react properly to seeing him so in the end they had a fight. She and his father also visited him in the future and saw their 6 future children - Dominic, Elizabeth, Catherine, Dorothy, Edward and Frederick. After the wedding, she was crowned for a queen. For their honeymoon, Khali and Charles Ozera went on a one-week vacation away from the palace. Khali couldn't visit her friends often,as she was busy helping her king but in the rare occasions when she could see them, she was happy and carefree like she used to be. She became friends with the whole Ozera family but mostly with Valeria, Roxanne, Madelaine and Gerard. When the king offered her to go with him to France she agreed and couldn't help her old friends with their kidnappers. When they got back, the royal family stayed in the castle to wait for Dominic's birth. Khali turned out to be a great mother who always helped her children and protected them. She liked teaching them good magic even though Dorothy developed love for black magic. Later, when she and Charles had decided to make Dominic king, they left the castle and found themselves a new place where they brought their youngest baby - Freddie. They stayed there hidden with magic until Dominic decided it was time to give up and become king. However, then Khali and Charles still didn't return to the castle, instead they stayed in a smaller one near the mountains. There they took Eddie, as well, because he was sad without them. They lived there in peace and Khali only went to the old castle in order to visit her older children. Much of her time she spent with Edward and especially Frederick who most of all liked being in his mother's arms. While Eddie was taught by Charles how to fight with swords, Freddie and Khali walked around in the forest and the witch showed him nature's beauty and how to preserve and care for it. When Elizabeth took Donovan to their place, Khali pretended to like him but secretly kept and eye on him until he put his spell on everyone but Dominic and Crystal. Sadly, Elizabeth's husband turned out to be a homicidal psycho who also happened to be her child and after she tried to escape from him and went to Khali and Charles, Donovan followed her and killed Khali who tried to protect her. Nonetheless it wasn't meant for the witch to die this soon and so she was revived by Dominic, Catherine and Dorothy. She continued to take care of Elizabeth and after she gave birth to Donovan things changed for the better. He was a small and innocent baby and Elizabeth couldn't help but love him just like Khalida. She helped take care of the little one and often went to the old castle to give him toys and clothes. After Felicity was born, Khali pampered her with gifts as well. She took the baby with her and Charles for a while so that Dominic and Jane could have some time for themselves. She bonded with Felicity even more when the baby showed her how much she was like her father and put everything on fire when she felt she wasn't given enough attention. However, even then her first priority were her boys. She and Charles often took them on vacations and spent as much time with them as they could. Eddie was still the more active one whereas Fred preferred to just play his instruments or look for bunnies and small birds with his mother. They all went to Italy for Catherine's wedding and also visited the Draculas in their new home in Hungary. The family went back home for Dom, Jane and Felicity's birthdays in February and stayed there with them until April when the royal couple went to their annual holiday somewhere around the world and took Felicity as well. Elizabeth had gone to Italy to visit her pregnant sister with Dodo, Eddie and Freddie, and the castle was pretty much empty if it wasn't for the old royal couple who also felt like newlyweds. Everything seemed quite perfect until the 29th of April, two years after Dorothy's first attempt to destroy the castle on the anniversary of her grandmother's birthday. Khali hadn't seen her daughter for some months when they talked for a little while and then Dorothy had hidden somewhere in the woods with her loyal pack of werewolves, their leader Theodore and the semi-evil vampire Milo. She had become strong enough to eventually sneak around her mother and kill Charles. Khali knew since the moment she woke up that day that it won't end well. She continued her day normally without telling Charles about the threat but tried her best to spend her last hours with him as she did for 27 years of marriage. She also paid a quick visit to her children and grandchildren without a word about Dorothy and her plans. Khali returned in the afternoon when the area around the castle had become dark and Dorothy was about to attack. The castle started shaking and the werewolves came from the forest to kill everyone in sight. Khali ordered Charles to stay in their room and not go fighting against the wolves but the king didn't listen to her and while the witch was busy putting spells around the castle, he ran outside to fight with the pack but Dorothy showed up before her father and teleported with him in the woods where her powers were strongest. The dark witch unleashed her fury and killed him with numerous blows but she still felt the past between Henry and Madeleine unavenged. The same was with Khali who couldn't and wouldn't let her husband die by the hands of his daughter. She blew up the werewolves and almost killed Theodore but let him run away and save himself since he was the last one standing and Milo hadn't taken part in the attack. The mother witch followed her daughter's trails and found her just before she turned Charles' body to ashes. Then began the witch battle which nearly destroyed not only the forest but also the whole country. As much as Khalida didn't want to fight against her own daughter, she knew she had no choice but to kill her and end this evil once and for all. The two were very powerful and even though Khali was older and wiser than the younger witch, the latter wasn't easy to catch or kill. She knew who she was up against but didn't care and would gladly end her mother as well if she tried to stop her from destroying everything and everyone including her brothers and sisters. The ground was shaking and gruesome creatures from the Underworld showed up from the shadows. Khali let them run free for the time being while she was using light to defeat Dorothy. As more and more creatures came out of her daughter's darkness, Khali thought of the only thing that could defeat even the mightiest witch - a god. She used up all of her strength, every last drop of her magic, to manifest into Kali - the Hindu goddess of death and destruction. She grew taller and more fearsome, her skin turned almost blue in color,her eyes were red,her arms tripled and each held a different weapon, her clothes disappeared and instead she was wearing a garland of skulls and a skirt of dismembered arms. Her appearance scared even Dorothy but the witch didn't stop attacking the goddess, she even started doing it more fiercely and started looking like a demon herself. The Dark Mother Kali, however, didn't care about all the magic around. She was unamused by Dorothy's attempt to kill a higher being and finisheder mercilessly by slicing her in pieces and dancing on her corpse before letting the cracks in the ground below them swallow her along with the evil she produced. The goddess was slowly draining Khalida's life and before She left her body, She resurrected Charles to bring back the balance - after a great evil, a great good is to happen. Khali slowly turned back to normal and saw that Charles was breathing even though he was asleep. She wanted to get out of the forest and see her children who she wanted to protect so badly that a sacrifice had to be made. Her body was giving out and though she had no wounds, blood was dripping from her skin like sweat. She managed to make a few steps into the castle's courtyard just enough to see the damage from the demons when she dropped to the ground and passed away, her blood staining the grass beneath her. Since Milo had taken his unknowing parents to visit Crystal and Aiden, there was no one to help the dying queen. The people in the castle were either dead or had locked themselves in the dungeons in a desperate attempt to survive the attack. It took Charles a long time to wake up after being hit so many times by curses and dark magic, and when he finally did, he went looking for Khali but Dominic had found her first after having a feeling that something bad had happened. Jane had tried many times to bring Khali back but her ghost was nowhere to be found and thus it couldn't go back to the broken body. It was hard to tell Elizabeth and Catherine the news since they were very close to their mother but it was even harder to tell Edward and Frederick who hadn't spent as much time with Khali as had everyone else. Dominic was heartbroken, as well, but he was a support to his siblings. They also mourned Dorothy's death but knowing what she had done in the past and how she was responsible for everything, they didn't forgive her and spoke very little of her after the funeral. Khali watched them from Heaven where she was reunited with her family and often visited her children's dreams so that they could know she would always be with them no matter what. Category:Characters